


Every Baby Needs A Da-Da-Daddy

by River9Noble



Series: BatLantern Week 2021 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BatLantern Week 2k21, Batlantern - Freeform, Bisexual Character, Daddy Kink, Identity Porn, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Subspace, Sugar Daddy, bruhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: So Hal Jordan is Bruce Wayne's sugar baby. So what. He LIKES being Brucie's sugar baby, and - well - he thinks Brucie likes him, too. As more than just a place-filler.Of course, Brucie has no idea that Hal is the Green Lantern. Spoiler Alert: Hal doesn't know that Brucie is Batman, either.(BatLantern Week 2k21 - Day 4 - Sugar Daddy)
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198925
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63
Collections: Batlantern Week, Bisexual Visibility, Queer Characters Collection





	Every Baby Needs A Da-Da-Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Private Nightmare... and Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527233) by [Internerdionality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internerdionality/pseuds/Internerdionality). 



> Do I love identity porn? YES, YES I DO. XD
> 
> TW - Daddy kink. 
> 
> BatLantern Week Day 4: **Sugar Daddy** || Stranded on a Planet
> 
> See endnotes for details about my inspiration for this fic! (Because - spoilers).

"Is this really the life you want for yourself, Hal?" Carol asked him one morning, when he once again came strolling into her office at Ferris Airfields straight from his personal helicopter, wearing yet another brand new pair of Balmain jeans, along with a crisp new button-down underneath his well-worn bomber jacket that alone probably cost more than Carol's mortgage, and she didn't even want to think about Hal's pristine, brightly colored sneakers.

"Uh, yes?" Hal said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I like working for you," he said. Carol gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"I don't mean your job, Hal," she said. "Well," she paused. "Maybe I do," she said, raking her eyes up and down his outfit one more time.

"Hey," Hal said a little sharply, "dating Bruce Wayne is not a job. I'm not his hooker."

"Right," Carol said. "There is a more specific term, I believe."

"Fuck you, Carol," Hal spat, surprising them both with his heat. The shocked and wounded look in Carol's eyes made him feel a little bad, but - Hal bit his lip and turned away from the one-time love of his life.

Or all-time love of his life, if he was being more accurate. As if he would even be dating Brucie if he hadn't permanently and completely fucked things up with Carol until she'd slammed the door shut hard on any possibility of a resurrected romance.

Hal knew how it looked. Hell, he knew how it was. But Brucie was more than just his sugar daddy, at least to Hal. How Brucie felt about him in return? Well… Hal thought he knew that, too, and for Carol to just cheapen the one relationship since her that was finally making him happy -

"I'm sorry," Carol said quietly, squeezing Hal's shoulders from behind. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No shit," Hal said shortly, swallowing hard.

"I worry," Carol said softly.

"Well, you don't need to," Hal said roughly. "I'm happy."

"Ok," Carol said, sounding like she didn't believe him but didn't want to argue about it, but Hal's patience was fizzling out.

"What?" he snapped at her. "If you have something to say, just say it, Carol," he all but snarled. Carol sighed.

"You wanted a real life once, Hal," she said. "Marriage, kids. Bruce Wayne might give you plenty of Armani, but he isn't going to give you a family," she said.

"Neither are you," Hal said bluntly, and Carol flinched. "Besides, I wasn't a Lantern back then," Hal added defensively. "My life is different now."

"Ok," Carol said softly, not meeting his eyes. "Well," she said, moving back to her desk. "I'm here if you ever need a friend."

"I need more than a friend, Carol," Hal said wearily. "And that's Brucie."

"I get it," she said quietly, but Hal was pretty sure she didn't.

* * *

"God, look at you, baby," Brucie fussed over him later that night when Hal got back to his Gotham penthouse. "You look so gorgeous in those clothes," Bruce said as Hal slipped his jacket off and hung it up on the coatrack by the door.

"Yeah?" Hal said with a little smile tugging at his lips. "You like them?" he said, spreading his arms out a little bit and doing a half-turn.

"I like you," Brucie said, his eyes twinkling as he came over and kissed Hal and God, it felt good; sweet and caring and like Bruce actually gave a shit about him, and Hal leaned into it and sighed. "Long day?" Brucie said.

"Yeah," Hal mumbled, feeling all the soft crumbly things in his chest that happened whenever Bruce daddied him like he was doing now, running fingers through Hal's hair while Hal buried his face in his shoulder.

It had been so long since anybody took care of him, all right? And even with Carol, it was more of a give and take, but Brucie lived to just give, give, give, and Hal gave so much, all the time, to the rest of the universe - between being a Green Lantern, constantly being called off-world to handle inter-galactic conflicts, and then helping the Justice League out when he was back on Earth, to flying Carol's new plane prototypes whenever he had a spare minute - it was a lot, ok?

And it was really fucking nice to be babied and petted and spoiled in the rare moments he had to himself. Hal had made peace with it. So what if no one except Carol knew who the man underneath the Green Lantern mask was, and the rest of the world saw Hal Jordan as nothing more than Bruce Wayne's boytoy? Hal liked being Brucie's boytoy.

And Brucie liked him, was the thing.

Oh, Carol wanted to say it was all about the sex and the presents, but she didn't know. She didn't know how Brucie actually paid attention to Hal, how specific and special so many of the gifts and outings were, how Brucie never treated him like a generic, replaceable piece of ass. And she didn't know how good Brucie made Hal feel, how he could take away all of his stress and give Hal a few blissful hours of not carrying the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

So Hal leaned into Brucie's shoulder tighter and clutched at the back of his shirt and shivered when Bruce traced a finger down his spine.

"I think my good boy needs a massage," Brucie said in his ear. "How's that sound, sweetheart? And then Daddy will fuck you in the jacuzzi." Hal groaned in anticipation.

"Yes, please, Daddy," he mumbled.

"Come on, baby," Bruce murmured, sliding his hands low on Hal's back. "Let's get these pretty clothes off of that pretty body," he said, pressing a brief kiss to Hal's lips before catching Hal's hand in his and leading him to the bedroom.

Hal sighed in contentment as Brucie carefully undressed him before having him lay face down on the bed, and he groaned in relief when his lover's strong fingers and palms massaged the oil into his back, his shoulders, his hips, his butt.

"That's my good boy," Brucie hummed. "Daddy's going to work all of that tension right out of you," he said, digging his fingers a little harder into Hal's ass.

"Thank you, Daddy," Hal slurred to the mattress.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, baby," Brucie said back to him, beginning to work his way down Hal's legs. "Daddy loves taking care of his baby boy."

And Hal didn't give a shit what it said about him that he was practically drooling with pleasure at Brucie's words as much as at the massage. By the time Bruce started opening him up with the lube, Hal was a melted puddle of butter on the bed, a fact which made Bruce hum over him in delight.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're so open for Daddy already," Bruce breathed out when he easily slid the first finger up Hal's ass. "What a good boy for me you were," Bruce said warmly. "A good boy like that deserves a reward," Brucie added, and suddenly he was licking and slurping at Hal's asshole, making him whine and moan and shiver as his Daddy pinned him tightly by the thighs and ate him out, until Hal was crying into the bedsheets and begging, "Please, Daddy! Please, can I come?"

"Just a little more, sweetheart," Brucie said huskily, replacing his mouth with more fingers. "Let Daddy finish making sure his baby boy's nice and ready for him. Can you hold on for me, baby?"

"Yes - yes, Daddy," Hal vowed with a shudder as he tried to hold his orgasm back, because his Daddy had asked him to, and Daddy was so good to him - Hal would do anything to make his Daddy happy.

And Daddy seemed so pleased with him, whispering little words of praise and encouragement as he pumped more fingers in and out of Hal's ass, and Hal whined and clutched at the blankets on the bed, but he didn't come, because Daddy didn't want him to, but he almost cried in relief when Daddy scooped him up like he weighed nothing and carried him over to the huge master bathroom and set him into the bubbling jacuzzi.

Hal hissed at the heat and his muscles welcomed the burn, and then Daddy was there, too, and pulling him onto his lap, Hal's back to Daddy's chest, and then Daddy was sliding him down on his cock and -

" _Oh_ ," Hal groaned when Daddy drove in hard.

"That's it, baby," Daddy growled in his ear, with his hands tight on Hal's hips. "Let Daddy hear you," he said before he began pounding Hal's ass, bouncing him up and down on Daddy's thick thighs and hitting his prostate with every thrust, making Hal feel like a limp rag doll in his Daddy's hands.

Long, staccatoed moans flew out of Hal's throat, rising in pitch in time with Bruce's fucking, and Hal listened to his noises from a hazy place way back over his shoulder as his Daddy took care of him. Daddy always helped Hal escape to his safe place, that secret place inside him where he didn't have to do anything except feel, and it felt so good - so very good - exquisite - he was coming as Daddy pumped his cock in time with pounding his ass - and Daddy was still fucking him - and Hal floated away.

* * *

"Hal? Is everything all right, sweetheart?" Brucie's voice said on the phone a few weeks later.

"I got called up again, baby," Hal said as he jogged from the runway he'd just landed one of Carol's fancy new planes on to the launchpad for his helicopter. "Have to leave right away this time," he said.

Because there'd been a coup on Vantanok, which normally would've been the planet's own business, but the neighboring planet of Sacorik had decided that civil disorder was a fabulous time for an invasion, despite the fact that Vantanok happened to be allied with Pygdala, who had some feelings about both the coup and the subsequent invasion, and to say shit was hitting the fan was putting it mildly.

"Do you have time to stop by the condo?" Bruce said. "I can be there in twenty minutes."

"I have time," Hal said, warmth filling his chest.

Brucie had completely accepted Hal's initial lie about being a Department of Defense employee who got called up regularly for classified missions with imposed radio silence, and he also never seemed to resent Hal's absences, two facts that Hal was grateful for on a regular basis, because it wasn't like he could tell his boyfriend that he was the Green Lantern. He would never put Brucie in danger like that by revealing his identity to him, but he was relieved that he'd found a lie that enabled him to stick as close to the truth as possible.

Because Brucie was one of the best things in his life, and Hal wanted to keep him that way. His boyfriend was waiting for him inside the living room when Hal came in from their private helipad, and Hal was barely in the room before Bruce was pulling him into his arms and passionately kissing him.

"I'll miss you," Bruce finally said when he let him go, cupping Hal's cheek in his hand and looking at him so fondly. "Any idea how long this time?" he asked him.

Hal shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said. "It's a real mess," which was the understatement of the year. The Corps had called him mid-air to say that the Sinestro Corps had been reported on Vantanok, and if the Yellow Lanterns had showed up en masse, some of the Green Lanterns might be finding themselves extinguished before matters were resolved.

"You'll get it sorted out," Brucie was saying confidently, though, radiating so much trust and belief in his man that Hal felt his throat get tight.

"Hey, baby?" Hal said hesitantly, because - he worried every time he left that it would be the time he wouldn't come back, but -

"What is it, sweetheart?" Brucie was saying, stroking a hand through his hair.

"I love you," Hal said, choking slightly on the words that neither of them had said before. Across from him, Bruce tensed.

"It's going to be dangerous?" he said tautly.

"It's always dangerous," Hal said, swallowing, but Brucie's eyes were piercing him in a discomfiting way that knew, that _knew_ and Bruce was taking a deep breath.

"I am so very proud of you," he said, weighing every word, "and I love you beyond measure." Hal blinked because he didn't want to start crying, dammit, but he was going to if he didn't leave right now.

"Come home to me," Brucie said softly and Hal nodded.

"I'll try," he whispered.

"Ok," Bruce whispered back, and then he leaned in and gave him one more kiss, a tender, soft one that Hal could have spent the rest of his life basking in.

"I expect a full recounting of every single delicious fantasy you had about me while jacking off when you get home," Brucie said, managing to get a smile on his lips, but not in his worried eyes.

Hal forced a smile too and nodded at him, and then he was turning and marching his feet out the door before they lost the will to obey him.

* * *

Yeah, mess did not even begin to describe Vantanok.

Fucking Sinestro and his fucking evil legion on top of inter-planetary factions against factions against factions and close call after close call and one of Hal's fellow Corps members had gone done right in front of him, his last remaining ring power drained in a coordinated Yellow Lantern attack while Hal was wielding a massive construct to keep the just bombed hospital from collapsing on over two hundred civilians, plus most of the region's doctors and nurses, while they scrambled to evacuate in what was still a most likely desperate bid for safety, and by the time they were out, more of the city was in rubble from the air assaults, and Hal was swept right back up into the thick of battle.

They lost nine Lanterns total before the weeks-long conflict was ended, each one weighing on Hal's heart like a boulder. Sinestro had managed to find and destroy the Central Battery that the Guardians had hidden on Vantanok for the Green Lanterns to recharge their rings with as his last attempt at victory, and it had been a bitter final push to oust the Yellow Lanterns from the planet while simultaneously rebuilding and strengthening the planetary forcefields that Sacorik had destroyed in their initial invasion.

To say Hal was exhausted by the time he was free to return home was like calling an ocean a puddle. He wanted nothing more than to fly straight back to the relief of Brucie's arms and get his nightmarish mission fucked down to a place where the aftermath wasn't strangling his thoughts thirty-two/nine (or twenty-four/seven, in Earth rotations.)

His ring energy was low, but he had enough power to get home, and as soon as Hal was cleared to go, he went.

* * *

The plan was to go straight back to his penthouse and recharge his ring with the battery he kept hidden there. The plan was definitely not to cross paths with Superman fighting Metallo.

But fuck it, Hal couldn't just ignore the kryptonite signatures his ring picked up as soon as he entered Earth's atmosphere, so he swooped in to investigate and found Big Blue down for the count, getting pummeled with kryptonite lasers and not another Justice League member in sight.

"Godammit!" Hal growled to himself, opening a comm link to the Watchtower. "GL reporting!" he snapped. "Superman is down outside Metropolis, Metallo on attack, send backup now!" he barked as he formed a shield construct around him and the gasping, sickly looking Superman.

"Metallo?" J'onn's voice came back in surprise. "We were not aware -" he cut off, hopefully to call the rest of the team and get his ass to Superman, while Hal muttered to himself and narrowed his eyes at the giant metal robot who was blasting Hal's ring-generated forcefield with full laser power.

The lasers weren't what concerned Hal. As long as his will was steady, his construct would hold - if his ring had power, that was. He cursed when the warning light flashed on, signaling that the ring would shut down to stasis mode in the next two minutes, which Hal couldn't let happen.

Stasis would not only destroy his construct; it wouldn't even defend Hal against attack. Keep him from dying while floating out in the vast void of space until he was rescued? Yeah, it was great for that. Staying alive during a fight? Not so much.

"Hang on, big guy," Hal muttered, making a decision.

With a burst of will, Hal changed the shield into a hammer that would've been the envy of Harley Quinn, knocking Metallo a few football field lengths away, which gave him just enough time to scoop Superman up into a giant green sling and fling him much farther in the opposite direction. Hal was just finishing his follow through when his ring died and the construct disappeared. A second later, the laser blast hit him.

* * *

"We have to find his Lantern battery and charge his ring," the Flash said in a panic while J'onn and Hawkgirl worked on saving the Green Lantern in the Watchtower medbay.

"You don't know where he keeps it?" Superman rasped out, still looking green even under the solar lights they'd hurriedly shoved him under.

"I don't even know his real name!" the Flash cried in frustration. "Stupidstupidstupid we're all so stupid -" he groaned, beating his head with both hands.

"Clear!" Hawkgirl barked, and GL's body pulsed with the electrical shock.

"Check his death messages," J'onn called from the medtable. "Perhaps one of his loved ones knows."

"Hera," Wonder Woman muttered, dashing off with the Flash to the monitoring room computers.

"Carol Ferris, friend, Ferris airlines," Flash said when Wonder Woman caught up to him. "And Bruce Wayne, boyfriend," he said in shock. "Address listed is a penthouse in Gotham."

"I'll take the airfield and drop you at the penthouse," Wonder Woman said to Flash. "Put a spacesuit on," she ordered.

"Roger that," the Flash said, zipping down to the launch bay to change. Wonder Woman was there moments later, grabbing him in her arms and flying out the shuttle bay doors towards Earth as fast as her superpowers could take her.

* * *

The Flash was running amok through Bruce Wayne's penthouse at turbo speed even for him, pulling open drawers and closets and kitchen cabinets and looking under beds, when he heard a loud, "What the hell?"

He skidded to stop in front of a very hostile looking billionaire.

"Mr. Wayne!" Barry spluttered. "I can explain, sir!"

"I would hope," Bruce Wayne said tightly, eyeing the Flash with a look that Barry couldn't quite interpret.

"Your boyfriend, uh, actually I still don't know his name," Barry blabbered, "but he's hurt and we have to find his lantern to fix him. We think it might be here. Have you seen it? Do you know where it might be? It's big and green."

"A lantern?" Bruce said in a funny voice, but he was already running towards the bedroom and pushing on a wall panel that Barry had thought was decorative, but it opened out to reveal a huge walk-in closet. "There's a big storage box on the top shelf labeled Hal's Crap," Wayne said, pointing.

Barry was up the wall and down with the box in seconds, rifling through yearbooks and old t-shirts and - "Oh, thank God," he panted out, grabbing the lantern battery. "Wonder Woman," he yelled into his comm. "I've got it. Meet me on the balcony."

Barry had dashed out to the living room and put his spacesuit back on before Mr. Wayne even had a chance to ask him any questions, but the billionaire caught up to him on the balcony while Barry was hopping up and down waiting impatiently for Wonder Woman.

"Where is he?" Wayne said urgently.

"The Watchtower," Barry said. "But we can't take you there. We'll keep you posted, though," he offered with a sympathetic smile right before Wonder Woman caught him up in a rush of wind and shot up into the sky.

* * *

"Batman!" J'onn said in surprise when the Dark Knight came swishing into the medbay about half an hour later. "We weren't expecting to see you here," he said.

"What's the situation?" Bats said in a tight voice, only sparing a glance for the slowly recovering Superman as he strode purposefully over to the unmasked Green Lantern, breathing shallowly on the medtable, but breathing, and his ring was lit and -

Batman slumped down in relief in the empty chair next to Hal's bed, grabbing his limp hand in his still gloved ones and pressing his cowled forehead to his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Bats?" the Flash said hesitantly.

"Bruce Wayne," Batman muttered after a minute, slowly sitting up and pushing his cowl back.

"Oh, fuck," the Flash said, wide-eyed. Across the room, Wonder Woman and Superman stared. Hawkgirl raised an eyebrow and met his eyes thoughtfully.

"Shayera Hol," she said, before giving Bruce a little nod.

"Diana Prince," Wonder Woman said softly.

"Clark Kent."

"Barry Allen," the Flash said, pushing his cowl back too. "Wow. Um."

"We have been foolish," J'onn said with a sigh.

"And I've been selfish," Bats growled in a low voice. "Not wanting to join the League. How the hell did this happen?" he snapped.

"So you're going straight to yelling at us, huh?" Barry said.

"Hal almost died!" Bats snapped. "Yes, I'm going to yell."

"It's my fault," Superman said. "I didn't call for backup when Metallo showed up. I thought I could handle him, but his lasers were stronger than before and knocked me out with the first blow."

"And no one on the station was monitoring your life signs?" Batman glared at the rest of them. "Or had an alert set for kryptonite signatures on the planet?"

"I was busy with an earthquake," Wonder Woman said, looking down.

"I was at work," Barry said. "My day job," he added. "Central City Forensics Examiner."

"J'onn and I were playing chess," Shayera admitted. "But it would have made no difference. We typically only monitor for natural disasters or large scale explosions on the planet."

"How very intelligent of you all," Batman snarked.

"Says the detective who didn't know his boyfriend was the Green Lantern?" Barry said with a slow smile. Bats growled.

"I can see you all need me," he said shortly. "It was a mistake to think you could adequately manage running the Justice League on your own."

But the way he pulled his gauntlets off so he could hold Hal's hand in his bare ones softened his fellow heroes' faces.

* * *

There was a reason why Hal didn't want to wake up. He knew it. He was sure. It was a good reason and he wanted to stay submerged in the murky darkness longer.

But a warm hand was squeezing one of his, and his favorite voice was gently saying, "Baby?" and a kiss was being pressed onto his forehead, and Hal smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said softly up into Brucie's bright blue eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart," Brucie said back, and he sounded kind of like he was crying, and Hal was still in a half-dreamy state, but Bruce's eyes looked watery, too, and -

"What's the matter, baby?" Hal asked him, blinking slowly and lifting his free hand up to stroke along Bruce's cheek.

"I almost lost you," Brucie said in a ragged voice.

"No, sweetie, I'm right here," Hal mumbled as Bruce leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't until the fourth or fifth kiss that Hal remembered.

"Oh, _shit_!" he said, jumping up and banging their noses together.

"Ow," Bruce said, but he was laughing gently, too.

"Fuck," Hal said, pushing himself upright in bed. Bruce helping him seemed natural until Hal's eyes had darted around the medbay several times and it sunk in.

"You're on the Watchtow -" he started to say, turning back to Bruce in surprise, when he really looked at him and jumped three feet out of his skin.

"Oh, holy fuck," Hal yelped with enormous eyes.

"Yeah," Batman said, in full armor except for his gloves and cowl. He ran a hand over his stubbled chin. "It appears we both had a little secret," his boyfriend said.

"Spooky…?" Hal whispered in disbelief. "Brucie? You're - I can't -" he shook his head numbly and sank back against his pillows.

"That's about how I felt," Batman said dryly, "when Flash triggered the security alarms in the penthouse looking for your Lantern battery. I got the added bonus, though, of being terrified you were about to die."

Hal took a deep breath as he looked up at his more-than-a-sugar-daddy, more-than-a-billionaire boyfriend.

"You still love me?" Hal said softly, eyeing the hero he'd always had a cantankerous, if not downright antagonistic, working relationship with.

"Of course I do," Bruce said, sounding startled. "Sweetheart," he said, squeezing Hal's hand tighter. "Naturally, I'm surprised. Reluctantly impressed you managed to fool my background check," Bats grumbled, making Hal chuckle. "Feeling guilty for leaving the Justice League up to their own devices, seeing how poorly you all manage to keep tabs on one another," Bats finished with a glower.

Here Hal snorted.

"Gonna swoop in and tighten up the ranks, huh, Spooky?" he said.

"Yes," Bats said seriously. "We could have lost you and Superman both today and that's not happening again," he said decisively.

"Ok," Hal said softly, eyeing his boyfriend thoughtfully. Bruce looked back at him with a question mark in his eyes.

"Do you still love _me_?" Bruce asked him hesitantly. Hal nodded but looked concerned.

"How is this going to change things?" Hal asked him. "Between us? I mean …" he trailed off. The medbay was empty, but Bats had always been so uptight about secret identities before, and …

"Things at work will change, certainly, I imagine," Bats said slowly. "I'll be officially joining the Justice League, for one, and I suppose we'll fight less," he said with a wry smile.

"I dunno," Hal said impishly. "Seems like GL and Spooky fighting might be good foreplay."

"Oh, we will definitely explore that," Brucie said immediately, dropping his voice down to a sexier rasp and kissing Hal's knuckles. Hal grinned at him before looking troubled again.

"What about at home?" Hal said, even though the penthouse wasn't really Brucie's home, since he lived at Wayne Manor with his young son Dick, preferring to keep his sex life as far removed from Dick as possible. Which, hey, Hal got. It was better for the kid that way, to not get attached to someone his dad would probably break up with later, given Bruce's track record.

But suddenly Brucie's habit of never sleeping over at the penthouse made a lot more sense. Bruce had always attributed it to wanting to be at home during most of the night in case Dick had nightmares, and wanting to be there in the mornings when his son woke up, but - yeah. Spooky and Dick were actually out playing Batman and Robin, weren't they?

But that's not what Hal was concerned about.

"Are you still gonna be my - you know," Hal ended on a blush, looking down. He couldn't say it on the Watchtower, ok? But he needed to know.

"I became Batman to save people," Bruce said quietly. "But no matter how many I save, there are still so many I can't help," he said. "I discovered years ago that having a lover as an outlet who visibly and _demonstrably_ ," he winked, "appreciates being spoiled and taken care of helps me immensely to cope with the feelings of never doing or being enough."

"Baby, you're more than enough," Hal said, his voice cracking with pain for his boyfriend. "You're Batman."

"And you're my good boy…?" Batman said back in a low growl, but it was a question. He got his answer, though, when Hal shivered in delight even before he smiled and nodded.

"You take what I need a break from carrying," Hal said brokenly, feeling some tears start, because oh, God, his mission - his fellow Lanterns - so much death - so much -

But Brucie's arms were suddenly wrapped around him tight as he sobbed, and his Daddy was holding him and rocking him and telling him what a good boy he was, and what good work he'd done, and how proud Daddy was of him, and how Daddy was going to take care of him now, and Hal let everything go in heaving, gut-wrenching sobs until he was all cried out and Daddy was petting his hair and stroking his back while Hal slowly came up again.

Later that night, when they were curled up together in bed in their penthouse, Bruce looked down at Hal and said, "How would you feel about possibly meeting Dick? And eventually moving in with us?"

Hal's breath caught in his throat.

"Really?" he said shakily. "You'd want that?"

Bruce nodded, tracing a finger down Hal's cheek.

"We could still use the penthouse, of course," he said, "when we wanted more freedom. And I would get my bedroom at the manor soundproofed first," he grinned. "But - yes. If it's something you'd want -" Bruce hesitated, though. "It's all right if you don't," he said. "I know I'm your escape from responsibilities. I don't want to impose fatherhood and a family on you."

Hal swallowed tears as joy bubbled up in his heart.

"I always wanted to be a dad," he said thickly, making Bruce's face light up in a smile. "As long I still get to have you be my Daddy, too, when the kid's not around," Hal added with a saucy grin.

"Oh, baby boy, Daddy's always going to be your Daddy," Brucie growled. "And we will keep right on making time for the kid to not be around like we do now," he smiled devilishly.

"I love you," Hal said softly, twisting his fingers in his Daddy's hair.

"I love you, too, baby," Daddy said back, tucking Hal in more tightly against his chest. "And Daddy's going to stay the whole night with his good boy, because he's so proud of you and so happy you came home to him safely. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, Daddy," Hal said. "It sounds real good," he murmured, closing his eyes and letting the waves of peace wash over him. It didn't even matter if he had a nightmare tonight about the mission, Hal decided as he drifted off to sleep, because his Daddy was right here and he was going to make Hal all better.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> In case you were wondering, Hal used alien tech to hack into the DoD servers and give himself a false job in order to pass Bruce's background check. Cuz I mean he's Hal; he needed a little help with the sneaky side of things. He thought he'd only need to pass a regular FBI background check, though, such as a billionaire would run - he didn't realize his hacking was good enough to pass Batman's, too. (Thanks, aliens!) Yeah, Spooky totally took that tech away from him now that he knows. LOL.
> 
> The D/s relationship between Bruce and Hal was inspired by Internerdionality's great fic "A Private Nightmare... and Fantasy" - they really explored the psyche between why two heroes would find comfort in kink, one in a sub role and one in a Dom role, and I loved the idea and tweaked it a bit for my own purposes. Do check out their fic! It's smuttily great AND has feels! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more BatLantern stories, posting every day this week! You can check out the other event fics on the AO3 collection Batlanternweek2k21 and on Tumblr @Batlanternweek2k21
> 
> And, you can follow me on Tumblr as @River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
